


I Fell in Love with my Best Friend

by ITstandsfandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Gen, Inspired by Love songs, M/M, Slow Burn, There are character deaths.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITstandsfandom/pseuds/ITstandsfandom
Summary: I dont know how to write summary's
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Everyone, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes (background), Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz (background), Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm (background), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd (background)
Kudos: 2





	I Fell in Love with my Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhqE8LbskkEMsYdBKOYYdwCVN0SN-FPkU  
> it dose repeat some songs  
> its not as sweet as it seems.

Classic love story girl falls in love with handsome best friend and it wasn't wrong I did fall in love with him but he was always interested........in her!  
She was perfect.  
Soon she would be gone.

HE WILL BE MINE!!!!! (weather he likes it or not)


End file.
